Death
by Aeius
Summary: And today, Mysterion wasn't supposed to die. Not now, not ever. Mysterion x Kyle. Possible for becoming a two-shot.


_**South Park**_

_Death_  
><em>Pairing: Mysterion x Kyle<em>

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SP or its characters.

**A/N:** Because I'm such a sadistic bastard…

* * *

><p>Kyle watched horrifyingly, seeing their greatest hero in such a bloody state. Hot trails of tears strolled down his cheeks as he shut his eyes tight. "Goddamnit.", he flicked. He didn't deserve this. Death wasn't supposed to be this cruel especially towards their town's savior of justice. A soft touch was felt. Kyle looked up to see Mysterion, his half-exposed lips smiling right at him. There was a trail of blood streaming at the side of his beat-up face.<p>

The hero wiped off a new tear from the red-haired's eye. "It's..gonna be okay, Kyle." He breathed out.

But in reality, it wasn't true. Kyle clutched his hand on Mysterion's, not wanting to let his hand from his face go. This isn't happening, Kyle repeated over and over in his confused mind. It wasn't anyone's fault. He blamed it on fate. Putting aside his Jewish religion, fate was always forever decided by the Christian's so-called God as he perceives it.

And today, Mysterion wasn't supposed to die. Not now, not ever.

Those judgments were proven wrong, sadly. All wrecked up, Kyle caught that some of his flesh has been ripped off oozing drops of red unto the cemented ground. Few bits of his concealed clothing have been torn into shreds while his mask was the only piece that hasn't been slit off his true face.

The defender coughed out a pool of reddish fluid, "Ngh!" He fell weakly, collapsing forward over Kyle.

"D-Dude!" Kyle cried, "I…I gotta bring you to the hospital!" He began to manage in altering their positions, his arm hoisting the vicente's waist as support and the other grasping his arm that settled around his shoulder.

Mysterion shook his head, "It's too late for that. And I can't let people know-"

"Screw in hiding your fucking identity!" He flared at him abruptly. Kyle didn't mean to but it wasn't out of anger. Because of the ordeal befalling between them, his vexation grew apprehensively. "Despite that you're already dying and instead, you're being selfish in protecting your secrecy! You're not aware that others are worried about you and it's like you don't even care about it or yourself." Kyle spoke firmly, suppressing the stream of tears from gushing out of his emerald eyes as the two of them made their way down the desolated alleyway.

Mysterion raised a dejected expression at Kyle's agitation form. He breathed out through the cold air, still bearing the radiating pain, "Kyle…"

"Look, I…I'm sorry," He stammered as he faced towards Mysterion, "I just don't want you to die…and…"

Pair of lips grazed upon his affectionately. As Mysterion fastened his mouth over his upper lip and pulled an inch distance, he let his mouth grant entry. He let both of their tongues brushed against one another blazingly. His half-lidded eyes softened, seeing the masked man finally revealing his true self.

As they pulled away from each other, the unmasked Kenny McCormick leaned his forehead over Kyle's, beaming down at him weakly. Kyle heard his continuous wheezes, trying hard not to mind the doused wound coming from the upper right side of his chest.

"I know." He uttered lowly between a few breathes and closed his eyes, "I know you were always worried about me, Kyle. You always anticipate when the moon descends over our precious town and my other persona lingers within it. Up until now, before violence and crimes dominates over this city, I promised to myself to protect my home and its people." Kenny rendered with determination.

Blue orbs gazed at him deeply as he lifted his head, "I…guess whoever I am…" Kenny wraps an arm around him securely, "I can't escape death, huh.."

Kyle bit his lower lip as he stared at him with beady eyes, Kenny let out a faint laugh, "I'm such a dumbass."

"No, you're not." It made Kyle cling unto him more, careful not to place himself against his bruised injuries, "Don't say such a thing. Kenny, you're our town's only hero, Mysterion."

"Maybe or maybe not." Kenny muttered, "I may be known by that name but I do believe on one thing."

Kyle sniffled, "Wh…What's that?"

Kenny inclined his lips over Kyle's forehead, "I may also be an angel who was sent here to keep watch over you."

The Jewish teen smiled at the blonde, "Then I guess I'll conclude that this will be our own secrecy between you and me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This came out of nowhere. Can I has cheezy poofs over here prz? D:

**B.S (Blooper Shizz)**

"Alright that's a wrap! Great work fags!", Cartman shouted over the cone-shaped megaphone as he stood up from his seat. An echo of "Shut up fatass!" was heard from a distance by the studio's scenic stage.

Butters hovered himself towards the camera, "End mark of Death scene." He flicked the clipboard with a shut. Looking up from the camera's scope, Stan grinned at the two tiresome actors, "Nice take dudes." He yelled towards them with a thumbs up.

Kyle sighed in relief as Kenny pulled off of him, "We finally get to go home after all this." He swiped out a handkerchief, wiping off the trails of eye droplets off his eyes, "Stupid Cartman. This whole thing was nothing but complete shit."

Kenny shrugged as he stretched his arms, "Mm, I don't know. I had fun though," He narrowed his eyes maliciously, "Too bad there wasn't enough scenes that I wanted back there."

Kyle questioned a look at him, "What'd you mean that wasn't enough? Dude, we had like I don't know…twenty takes in total of all this."

Kenny lifted out his ungloved hand and scraped off red from his covered-tomato sauce chest, "N'yeah but…" He trailed off, bringing up his stained hand near his lips, "Damn that Tweek. He really did gorge a hundred bowls of ketchup all over me."

Kyle directed himself towards Kenny and mid stopped. His face glowed in red as he spotted the blonde licking off the 'blood' from one of his fingers. "Agh!" He cried as he turned his back against him, "Ki-Kinny, quit the fuck dude!"

By that, Kenny stopped in savoring the tomato tastiness. He lifted an eye at Kyle's sudden bizarre reaction, "Dude what's wrong with you-" He paused when his stare shifted back to his hand. A few moments of silence between them and an amused snicker lingered upon his lips, "Hm, I wonder."


End file.
